We have studied the relation between inspiratory flow rate and airway opening in awake seated and supine subjects with diagnosed Obstructed Sleep Apnea (OSA). Two primary measurement techniques were used; measure of flows and pressures at the nose during nasal breathing, and an acoustic pulse-technique (pharyngometry) applied during mouth breathing. Eight OSA and eight control subjects were screened at the GCRC including BMI and percent body fat determination (calipers). Inhalation measurements were then performed. Analyses demonstrated a substantial difference in the pharyngeal compliance of OSA and control subjects. Work initiated at the University Park Campus is continuing in cooperation with Pulmonary Critical Care at the Hershey Medical Center.